Come Back To Me
by Leikela
Summary: Chapter 2 is here!!! I hope you enjoy! Please R
1. Default Chapter

Come Back To My Heart  
  
*Disclaimer* I do not own Gundam Wing.  
Author's Note: This is dedicated to Seimei the Confused. She wanted me to right something Anime, and I did! I didn't really see much of the show, but I did read some of the great stories in this section of Fanfic to check up on the personalities of all the characters. If they aren't as they should be, please tell me in a review. I will try to change it. Remember that romance isn't really my thing. Be patient!   
  
The sky was dark with a mist looming about the ground. Heero was at his laptop when Releana walked in.  
"Another mission Heero?"  
He took a minute to answer. "Yes. It's a dangerous one too."  
"How dangerous?"  
"Life dangerous."  
"Then you didn't take it, right?"  
"Mission excepted. Like I have always done. I was taught since I was born to take every mission."  
"But Heero, You, You can't. I mean, what am I supposed to do without you? And what about your kids?"  
"Fiona and Heero will be fine. They are too young to remember me. You could marry again and they could have a father."  
"Heero, stop! You are talking as if you know you won't come back! You're their father. You can't be replaced in their hearts, or mine. You are me perfect Soldier. I couldn't go on with out you. Please Heero, stay with us." She looked at those Persian blue eyes that hypnotized her so many times. She could she his answer was the same. "Fine. I know you won't listen to me. You never have. Just go. If you don't want to be a good father, then you don't deserve to be one at all! You are so conceded, and, and you don't even consider the feelings of those closest to you." She was crying more than she ever had in her entire life. Releana fell into his open arms.  
"I'm sorry Releana. I am the Perfect Soldier. I will always follow orders till my dying day." She pulled away and turned her back to him.  
"Which is going to be a lot closer if you go. Please Heero, all you're trying to do is destroy your life!"  
  
"I know your upset," He stood up strait, pretending he wasn't hurting inside. "I leave tomorrow morning. I can tell you nothing about my mission except that I will be performing it alone."  
"Why? Wouldn't it be easier to have the other Gundam Pilots to help you? You would probably survive."  
"Because it is a lot easier for one person to escape than 5. And I am the most experienced for this mission than any of the other pilots. Releana, please understand."  
"Understand? How do you expect me to understand? Your leaving your family once again to go and risk your life and leave us here without you. Please tell me how in the world a person can understand something like that?"  
"Releana, you're not making this easy for me. Of course I would like to stay here with you, but I am going. There is nothing you can say or do to make me stay. I'm sorry, but you have to except that fact."  
"But, Heero, I love you more than anything in this world!"  
"And I you. But I won't stay."  
The rest of that bitter day was spent in silence. Releana finally convinced herself that she could do nothing to persuade him to stay.  
She did not find sleep that night, nor did Heero. Neither new the other was awake, dreading the morning. Heero got up when the sun came through their bay window. He got dressed and headed toward the door. Releana had been watching him all this time, and finally decided to make herself know.  
"Heero? You weren't gonna leave without saying goodbye, were you?" She plainly new that was his intention.   
"Uh, no. Of course not." He turned to walk down the hall, but not before he glanced at Releana to see the tears rolling down her face. He sighed and went the bedroom where the twins slept.   
Heero walked over to the crib of his sweet baby girl. "Fiona, my little angel, remember always that your daddy loves you. Be strong, and grow to be as beautiful as your mother." He leaned down and kissed her gently on the forehead. He then went to see his little boy." Heero, you may be the man of the house soon, and I need you to protect your mom and sister. Never fight, your mother would die if you did." He reached down and touched the sleeping boy's hand. Releana was at the nursery's door, listing to every word. She looked down at her wedding ring, wishing it could be slammed against a wall, but she knew that the love she still had for him prevented her from doing it. He walked out, not realizing she was there,  
"Releana, I promise I will try to come back to you. I could not imagine my life without you. Please be here for me when I return."  
"I will wait for you forever, Heero, and you know that. Are you sure you will not change your mind?"  
He glanced at her and shook his head no. He proceeded toward the door. He walked out, not even bothering to look around the mansion, and got on his motorcycle. The engine started. Releana glanced out the window. She had to say goodbye. She rushed out of the house to him.   
"Goodbye." She leaned over and kissed him. He then brushed her check with the back of his hand.   
"Goodbye. Stay as sweet as you are. Keep me in your heart."  
"I will." It was to hard for her to say that.  
He pushed off and started down the road. She ran out in the middle of it, watching Heero for as long as she could. She headed back in the house to check on her children. She glances in the room and heard the gentle breathing of her babies. She spent that day looking out of windows at the scenery, remembering all of the good memories that the family had had there. Heero had always been there. Now, he might never be scene walking through the orchards or running through the yard caring the children.   
  
  
*Sorry people, romances aren't really my thing. I will continue this story when I get 5 reviews. I can't add a chapter, so I will just add on to this, so come to my sight, and when the summary changes, the rest will be on. Thanks for reading, and I hope you come to read the rest. Thanks! Please review! *  



	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 is here! Sorry that it took me so long to get up. I would like to thank all of you who reviewed chapter one. I hope you enjoyed this part as much as you did the first. Thanks a lot! And Enjoy!  
Disclaimer ~I do not own Gundam Wing~   
  
  
Five years have past, and nothing has changed. The friends of the Yuy family stopped in periodically to check up on Releana and the children. They would talk to her about different current events going on in the world, making sure they never brought up the subject of Heero. If they did, Releana wouldn't stop talking about how wonderful he was, and what they would do once he returned.   
*We jump to a conversation of Releana's friends at Duo and Hilde's mansion *  
"She can't go on like this. She is acting as if he is just away on a short business trip or something. She has to snap out of this." Said a concerned Hilde.  
" I know. We have to talk to her, but what in the world are we supposed to say?" Said Quatra.  
"Well, I don't know, but Duo will think of something."  
"What! What are you thinking Hilde?"  
"Duo, come on. You know you are the only one who can do it. You are very good with words."  
"Since when?" asked a very confused Trowa.   
"Well, I don't know. But he's gonna do it, right?" Hilde shot a glance at Duo.  
"But, oh I guess. But in the future, let me volunteer for my own missions."  
"Duo, this isn't a mission. It's just a simple talk to Releana."  
"A simple talk to Releana? Hilde, that is more dangerous that half of my missions!" The group laughed a bit, but then remembered the subject of their conversation. They couldn't help but go into a state of depression when thinking about Releana and her longing for Heero.   
Duo walked out of the room while the others stayed behind to chat. He walked into the foyer of his mansion. What was he going to say? And the group had planned for him to speak to her that evening.   
*What am I supposed to do? Man! That Hilde has to start to talk to me before she puts me up for things. She's the one I need to talk to, not Releana!*  
Releana had planned a birthday dinner for Fiona and Heero that evening. The doorbell rang, and a plump little girl ran to answer the door.  
"Hi!" she said cheerfully.  
"There's the birthday girl! Come give your Uncle Quatra a hug!"  
The group came in and said their hellos.   
Wufei said grimly, "Why do you have a child's birthday party with adults? The little people should have their friends over instead of us. Plus I have better things to do!"  
"Oh be quiet! It's only for a few hours, and we are the only family for these children. You could use a nice evening. So just stop complaining and grow up." Said a discussed Trowa.  
The dinner went well, and the time came where Duo was brave enough to pull aside Releana.  
"Ok, Duo. What did you want to talk about?"  
"You, Releana, I want to talk about you. And I want to talk about Heero."  
"What? Why? I mean, I'm fine. And Heero is fine. What is there to talk about?"  
"No. No, you're not fine. You have to move on. You have to give it up."  
"Give what up?"  
" Heero."  
"Huh? But why should I give him up? He's coming back to m..."  
"Oh Releana, come on. He has been gone for 5 years. Do you honestly think he is gonna come back?"  
"Of course I do! Why shouldn't I? I mean, there is no reason he shouldn't return. He has always returned from his missions! Even, even when he self-destructed his Gundam, with him on it, he survived. He is going to come back to me!"  
"Releana, you don't know how hard this is for me. But, we are all concerned about you, and the kids. They need a father."  
"And they have one! They have a great father! They know all about him. I have made sure of that!"  
"Releana, calm down. I know you miss him, but you have to give him up. I know you love him, and he loves you, but what if he never comes back? What are you going to do?"  
"I don't have to worry about that because he's coming back to me soon. I have been waiting 5 years, and I will wait 5 more if I have to! I won't give up on Heero. I know him, and if he has a family here, here is where he will return. He's just on a mission. I wouldn't suppose that you know anything about his mission, do you?"  
"Releana, we aren't allowed to tell anyone about our missions. We have been taught that since we were born."  
"Can't you people ever go against what you were taught? I mean, why is that your life law?"  
"Releana, since the day we were born we have been taught everything we know. It's like breathing. If you go against what you were taught about breathing, like doing it, you would kind of die. If we went against what we were taught about our missions, we could die."  
"But, it just doesn't make since. What type of person teaches a boy to leave his family if some dumb mission comes up?"  
"Well, we have saved the world several times with our "dumb" missions. If we hadn't gone on them, they would have had no one else to do them."  
"But why did Heero have to be the one to go on this one? Why could you or, or the other Gundam pilots?"  
"Because Heero is the best out of us, I guess. He has no fear and that helps with his missions. He doesn't hesitate against danger."  
"Well, I don't care how he finishes his mission, but I know he will. And I know he is coming back. There is nothing you can do or say to change my..." She caught herself, remembering those words coming out of Heero's mouth the day he announced he was leaving. A tear came to her eye. If only there was something that she said or did to make him stay. She wouldn't have had to go through these 5 lonely years raising two kids. She wanted Heero to come back more than anything, but she never told anyone that. She never told anyone of the anger built up inside of her about him leaving. She became overwhelmed as these thoughts ran through her mind. She ran out of the room, from a puzzled Duo, to her bedroom. The rest saw her running through and Duo coming out of the room scratching the back of his head.  
"What did you do?"  
"Nothing, I mean, I was talking to her, then she said something, and in mid sentence, she stopped and ran out."  
"I think it's time for us to go," said a happy Wufei, now that the night was over.  
"I agree." Said Hilde. The group left after Hilde put the kids to bed. They all walked out, just as concerned as they had come in. Duo hadn't really accomplished anything in the line of convincing Releana to let go of Heero.   
  
  
Ok, I know chapter 2 is very short, but it will continue soon, I promise. I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading, and please review!!!  
  
  



End file.
